The Sea's Rage
by wolfeclipse25
Summary: The sky's dark and a storm is brewing even though one wasn't expected today. What's going on and where is Percy? -Just simple ONE-shot of Percy venting.


~The Sea's Rage~

For some odd reason the sky of Camp Half-Blood was a stormy grey- enough to rival Annabeth's in fact. Both Roman and Greek campers were scared and worried, casting lightning fast looks at the sky. Speaking of lightning- was that up there? In the sky?

"What do you think is happening?" Piper shouted over the growing wind.

"I don't know!" Leo shouted. "Jason, is this some kind of prank?"

Jason shot a scowl at his friend. "If I wanted to pull a prank I would've done something short and light. Not a long storm that would last for the 30 minutes this has been going on for." He looked at the sky angrily. "Either Zeus/Jupiter is in a bad mood, or there's someone else meddling. Whatever it is, it's not my doing."

"Just checking, dude," Leo said. "No need for the rant."

Piper's kaleidoscope eyes swept over the camp. "Where's Annabeth?" she asked worriedly. The campers were going to high ground, but Piper couldn't see the daughter of Athena. "She's not here!"

Leo's eyes widened. "We have to find her before the storm worsens!"

"First off: worsens? Really, Leo? Worsens? Is worsens even a word?" Leo opened his mouth to give Piper a smart reply, but she interrupted him. "Don't answer it. It probably is, but that's not the point. Second, no, dip, we need to find Annabeth! C'mon!"

The three spread apart looking everywhere, but there was no sign of the daughter of Athena. The only place they haven't looked is…

"The beach." Jason whispered. They were all standing just on the outskirts of the beach. The sea was wild. Large waves crashed down, the waves themselves had turned to an inky black-blue, and the waves also rose up with great strength; only to fall down again. Standing just on the edge of the limits of the waves' reach was Annabeth. Her back was turned to them, but even though they couldn't see her face, they knew she was staring at the sea.

Jason, Leo, and Piper ran over to her. "Annabeth, it's too dangerous out here!" Piper yelled as the wind made her dark hair whip around like a striking snake.

Annabeth shook her head. "Nothing will happen to me." She said confidently and calmly.

"How do you know that?" Leo asked.

"This storm will pass," Annabeth continued vaguely, "It may be vicious, but the outcome will be absolutely no damage to anyone or anything.

"How can you be sure?" Jason rephrased Leo's question.

"Because Percy wouldn't hurt anyone or anything he loves." Annabeth finally gave a clear answer.

* * *

Beneath the waves Perseus Jackson was furious. He'd always kept the anger hidden, but he couldn't do it anymore. No, not anymore. He looked up and could see flashes of lightning and the waves tumbling, but beneath all the chaos it was actually very calm. The sea creatures kept their distance; it was like they knew he wouldn't hurt them intentionally though.

The water was warm and still. Even though he'd nearly caused a storm already, the anger wasn't wasted yet. With a yell Percy rose his hands up.

* * *

Above the waves, the waves got bigger and rain started to fall. "This is Percy's doing?" Jason said in disbelief. "Why would he cause a storm?"

Annabeth looked at Jason sadly. "You must know how much pressure is put on someone when they're father is one of the Big Three." Jason looked down. Annabeth sighed. "You never really know when Percy's angry. He's not the type that throws fits when he's angry or doesn't get his way."

Leo gestured to the sea and the sky. "Then explain this! And how is he creating the lightning?"

Annabeth looked up at the sky in surprise. "I don't know how Percy's making the lightning, but I do know that Percy's felt a lot anger in his life and he's never shown it. All the pressure, anger, and responsibility is taking its hold."

Jason nodded in silent agreement. He understood exactly how that felt. "I can understand that you believe that Percy wouldn't hurt you," Piper said, "but I still think we should move."

* * *

Percy raised his sword. He was not going to use Riptide for a foolish purpose as venting. He swung in a precise pattern. Slices of water shoot through the ocean and above geyser like walls of water shot up only to fall. Then he struck upwards. The water jerked up like a bullet had been shot through it and above a geyser shot up once more. It came down only for another to come and spread out into a horizontal line.

* * *

The four of them were now on higher ground. It'd taken a lot a persuasion without charm-speak, but they'd convinced Annabeth to finally come up. The daughter of Athena looked up at the sky and held her hand out. "It's raining," she said. Then a large drop fell into her hand.

* * *

Percy thought he was a pretty lenient guy. He had a lot of tolerance. I mean, it's not easy for someone to face Ares's kids, monster's that only speak Roarese or Hissese, and still maintain a normal façade. On top of that, he had to deal with being a teen and overconfident, vain gods! He dove down until he was at the ocean floor and slammed Riptide's blade in it. A crack appeared and grew so it looked like a spider's web. The earth started trembling, but the son of Poseidon paid no attention to it. _Just for today, _he thought, _I'm going to think about myself. It's not like me, but I'm tired of caring and then no once appreciating it._

* * *

It was like an earthquake was happening. A thundering sound was emitting from the ground and tremors made it shake. Campers cowered in fear and some trees fell. Everyone's hair was sticking to their owners, drenched. Fat raindrops fell the size of golf balls and Piper swore she even saw hail. Beneath a tree, a group of campers crowded around Leo who'd made a fire. They could even see the ocean, and on it ice was forming. The lake and rivers had completely frozen over.

Jason had been shocked at the lightning earlier, but was now feeling slightly frightened. They'd known the son of Poseidon was powerful, but this is ridiculous! Is it really possible for the children of the Big Three to have so much untapped power?

Annabeth had retained a nonchalant expression. "C'mon, Percy," she muttered, "Just let it all go,"

* * *

_Everyone expects so much of me! They think that just because I'm a son of Poseidon, I'll be the dream leader! I feel bad for Jason. I should hang out with him more often and we can run away from our 'duties.' Then people act so arrogant towards me because they want to spar me or think that I'm a stuck of ******! It's infuriating! And don't even get me started with the gods! They're so annoying, Zeus thinks he's some awesome dude but really he's just a vain kid! They all act like kids! Well, not all of them, but that's beside the point! They all think they're so awesome! If they're really that awesome then why do they act the way they do! _

Percy panted in the water and lay down slowly, exhausted, on the seafloor next to some reefs.

_I hate the gods._

* * *

The lightning and had stopped and geysers and jets of water no longer shot out of the water. That didn't mean that the waves had calmed though. The lake was starting to thaw and the rivers were almost completely. Even the ground had stopped shaking.

"Do you think Percy's calmed down?" Piper asked Annabeth quietly.

The grey-eyed girl shrugged. "Hopefully," she answered laconically.

* * *

A hand took Percy's hand gently. Percy had his eyes closed, but he could feel the roughness of battles on the hand, but also the kind gentle warmth coming from it. Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Hey, Dad," he said in a tired worn voice.

"Are you okay Percy?" Poseidon asked.

Percy turned his head to his dad and laughed without humor. "Just dandy," he replied, "You know, pulling a Zeus and venting." Poseidon laughed. Then they were silent, just relaxing in the cool water.

"You know, Percy," the god of the sea started, "if you have any troubles, you can just come to talk to me about it."

Percy grinned. "I'll think on it. And, I'm sorry about the 'hate the gods' speech."

"It's fine, you were venting. I admit, our family has many, many flaws."

"Thanks, Dad,"

* * *

"Who's that coming up?" Leo asked. Piper, Jason, and Annabeth looked in the direction of his finger.

Annabeth's face lit up. "It's Percy!" she exclaimed and ran out to the beach. Sure enough, the son of Poseidon was walking out of the ocean, completely dry. Immediately, the sky started turning to its original color and the ocean became like a mirror once more.

"Hey," he said smiling ruefully.

Piper eyed Percy warily. He caught her look and said, "Don't worry; I have no intention of doing that again; it's too tiring."

Annabeth punched his arm lightly. "That's why you do it, Seaweed Brain,"

"Um," Leo said, "how many times have you done…" he gestured at the wreckage, "this?"

Percy thought about it. "This is probably only the second time." He walked over to Jason and placed his hand on the son of Jupiter's shoulder causing a flinch from said person. "Next time you feel stressed, just call me and we'll take off!" he said. Jason smiled.

The son of Poseidon looked around. "Man, I really did it this time. Now, I have to apologize to the naiads, help clear the trees, oh the list goes on and on."

Annabeth hugged him. "I'm just glad you came back,"

* * *

**A/N: June 1, 2012**

** I started this story ages ago and finally decided to finish it today. This was designed to just be a simple ONE-shot of Percy venting his anger out. I admit the ending is stupid, and I apologize for the many breaklines.**

**Please review, or send a flame, or anything!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


End file.
